<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drench Yourself in Words Unspoken by Ausphin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220288">Drench Yourself in Words Unspoken</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ausphin/pseuds/Ausphin'>Ausphin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/F, Healthy Communication, One-Sided Attraction, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Season 5 Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:27:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ausphin/pseuds/Ausphin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Alright, everyone say your goodbyes! This roadtrip is going to be for a while," Bow called out then his voice got caught into a sob, "AND I'M GONNA MISS EVERYONE."</p>
<p>Everyone swarmed around Adora, Glimmer, Bow, and Catra to give their last minute gifts and farewells. One of the few to approach Catra was Perfuma, holding an exotic potted plant that seemed to glow slightly. "I want you to have this, a little token of home. Think of it like your heart and remember to take care of it. And also seriously you have to water twice a day please."</p>
<p>Catra blushed slightly at the gift, looking away with ears twitching. "You got me an obligation?" She gave an exaggerated huff but clearly appreciated it. </p>
<p>She reached out to take it but Perfuma seemed to hold back a moment. "There's... something else. Scorpia wanted to say goodbye and give you a hug but couldn't make it."</p>
<p>"She didn't come?" Catra whipped her head around scanning the crowd that had gathered. Sure enough, she wasn't there. Catra whimpered slightly and ears drooped.<br/>------<br/>I love the series's ending but one thing I think they could've touched on more was Catra and Scorpia. Wanted to add to that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra), and maybe - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drench Yourself in Words Unspoken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
"Alright, everyone say your goodbyes! This roadtrip is going to be for a while," Bow called out then his voice got caught into a sob, "AND I'M GONNA MISS EVERYONE."</p>
<p>Everyone swarmed around Adora, Glimmer, Bow, and Catra to give their last minute gifts and farewells. One of the few to approach Catra was Perfuma, holding an exotic potted plant that seemed to glow slightly. "I want you to have this, a little token of home. Think of it like your heart and remember to take care of it. And also seriously you have to water twice a day please."</p>
<p>Catra blushed slightly at the gift, looking away with ears twitching. "You got me an obligation?" She gave an exaggerated huff but clearly appreciated it. </p>
<p>She reached out to take it but Perfuma seemed to hold back a moment. "There's... something else. Scorpia wanted to say goodbye and give you a hug but couldn't make it."</p>
<p>"She didn't come?" Catra whipped her head around scanning the crowd that had gathered, having not noticed in all the bustling around the Best Friend Squad. Sure enough, she wasn't there. Catra whimpered slightly and ears drooped.</p>
<p>"She wanted to!" Perfuma rushed out, "but she had... other plans?" A shaky smile and a weak fib, especially since most of the people any of them knew had gathered for the goodbye. "I'll just... go put this plant by the other gifts."</p>
<p>As Perfuma fled, Catra looked around again to make sure Scorpia wasn't there, also noting that no one seemed to be focused on her right now. Her tail whipping around slightly as Melog rushed over, she nodded to herself and faded from visibility.</p>
<p>After Adora finally got a free minute, she turned to check up on Catra but saw she had gone. Looking around, she started to panic then felt a hand on her shoulder that she couldn't see. "Hey Adora... I need to go check on something. I promise I'll be right back."</p>
<p>Adora's brow furrowed and she tried to keep her voice low so she wasn't talking to empty space. "If you're sure.. and it's important then go ahead. I'll tell them to wait if we need. Just... come back after." She didn't get a reply but did feel two hands wrap around hers and squeeze for a moment.</p>
<p>Then Catra was gone.</p>
<p>-=-=-=</p>
<p>As she expected, Catra found her fidgeting with something on a desk at the camp they'd been using as a temporary home while the repair efforts elsewhere began. Trying to relax any anger she felt rising, she hopped off of Melog and decloaked. "Hey Scorpia."</p>
<p>Scorpia fumbled at the sound of her voice and turned quickly. "O-oh, Catra. What are you doing here? Aren't you getting ready for your trip?"</p>
<p>"I was, but then I saw you weren't there. I thought we were good but...?"</p>
<p>"Oh no, we are! We are!" Scorpia gently put a pincer on her shoulder. "You know I wouldn't have missed it."</p>
<p>"Then why did you?" Catra's voice dropped to a whimper and that seemed to hurt much Scorpia more the anger she'd have expected from old-Catra.</p>
<p>Scorpia faced her desk and sighed heavily. "I wanted to tell you to have a fun trip but... you know I've never been good at lying."</p>
<p>Catra drew back slightly at the words. "S-Scorpia?"</p>
<p>Hearing the hurt, she spun around and started tripping over her words. "Not that I don't want you to have fun! Or be safe, I mean of course! Oh gosh, see? This is exactly what I was trying to avoid. I don't..."</p>
<p>Scorpia turned away again, raising a claw for a second as if about to hit the wall but then sighing and letting it fall. </p>
<p>She had never seen her this way. Wow. Catra slipped between her and the wall to face her then saw Scorpia had tears in her eyes. She reached forward tentatively, knowing something was clearly wrong but still unused to any touch. "Are you... okay?"</p>
<p>"Oh wildcat," Scorpia sniffled a little then gave a weak smile. "I really am glad you finally found happiness and friends. I just wish you could've found it with me back in the Crimson Wastes."</p>
<p>"We can make up for lost time, if there's one thing I learned from fighting the Rebellion it's that these <em>princesses</em> don't seem to give up. Right, ... friend?"  Scorpia didn't meet her gaze, but winced slightly at the last word. "Unless you don't want to? I'm sorry, I know I was..." </p>
<p>While looking for a way to describe her behavior, she felt a nudge at her leg. Turning down to check, Melog chirped at her. "What?" Suddenly she got a flash of a memory from Horde Prime's invasion, of being held back from running away and sobbing about thinking Adora didn't care about her the same way she did. It clicked. "You... wanted to be more than friends and I never even <em>noticed</em>."</p>
<p>"No, it's fine! It's okay! You were usually busy with work, or second-in-command things, or..."</p>
<p>"Or Adora."</p>
<p>Catra stared at the ground and her ears flicked. "How could I have been so stupid? So blind?"</p>
<p>"We can't keep apologizing every time we talk." Scorpia lifted her head with the edge of her claw. "We both did a lot of regrettable things in the Horde. All we can do is go forward."</p>
<p>"Do you still feel... ?"</p>
<p>"I honestly don't know," Scorpia admitted. "A lot has changed. With you, with me, with our world. And so many people."</p>
<p>Catra gave a weak chuckle. "Right? I know they're a whole rebellion but there's so many people with different things. I miss when I could count the number of names I cared about on one hand."</p>
<p>The two laughed for a moment before Catra put a hand on Scorpia's cheek, feeling it warm with a blush. "Listen... I don't know if how you feel will change over time but you deserve to be happy. If you do find someone else, even Flower Princess," Scorpia cracked a smile, "then go for it. Or if you still feel...  I'll talk to Adora and see what we can do. We're all new to this but maybe we can share?"</p>
<p>Scorpia's lip quivered. "You'd do that for me?" </p>
<p>"You've already done so much for me." Catra stared in those weepy eyes then gave a dramatic sigh. "Now bring it in, I know you want t-" Before the words were out of her mouth she was in a bear hug.</p>
<p>After a moment of this, Catra finally started fidgeting and Scorpia begrudgingly let go. The two stared at each other for another few moments before Scorpia perked up. "Oh, I almost forgot! I was genuinely working on something for before you go, I didn't completely finish it though..."</p>
<p>Fumbling with the desk Scorpia was at initially, she grabbed a pencil and scribbled briefly before handing it over, one claw covering her face to hide the embarassment. </p>
<p>Catra gently took the pad of paper, looking at a few pages then starting to flip through it. It was a flipbook that seemed to be filled with dozens of different sets of stories of all the missions they had had together, some time together with them and Entrapta, and some adventures that Scorpia seemed to wish they'd had together. A lot of owrk had clearly gone into it. After she'd stopped flipping through and wasn't saying anything, Scorpia reached for Catra. "Do you... like it?"</p>
<p>Instead of answering, this time Catra was the one tackling her into a hug and clearly touched. "Now you're making me cry, you big... lug."</p>
<p>They bawled and talked for a little while longer before Catra finally stood. "I should really return... I'm sure I made them worry long enough. But I want to talk to you whenever you can, I think Entrapta's been working on some message maker for the ship. With Prime's network, they should be able to reach anywhere." She switched to a gruff tone. "So I'll expect friendship reports, Force Captain Scorpia."</p>
<p>Scorpia laughed then saluted. "Will do, Force Captain Catra. I'll be sure to add that to force captain orientation too."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! Thank you for reading. I wanted to leave this a little open-ended since I don't know what people want or even what I want but I do think these two deserved a bit more conversation. Hope you enjoyed!</p>
<p>Title is lyrics from Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>